A Haunting In Fair City
by KimDWil71
Summary: This is a Halloween story. In this story, Doc's lair is haunted and Wordgirl is asked to help him rid his lair of the ghost. I hope you all like this. Warning: Cannibalism is talked about and violence. I don't own the Wordgirl charaters but I own the ghost charater.


A Haunting In Fair City

(One Thursday afternoon, like many other days, Dr. Two-Brains and Wordgirl are in a battle with each other.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Stop right there, Dr. Two-Brains!

Dr. Two-Brains: (Laughs evilly.) Not today, Wordgirl! (He then shoots at her with his cheese ray, but misses.) Stand still!

Wordgirl/Becky: Why would I do that? (She continues to dodge his ray attacks, but then he gets out a can of string cheese and shoots her and Huggy with that and they are not encased in string cheese, as he and his henchmen hurry back to their lair with the cheese they stolen from the cheese store.) Oh Man! They got away!

(Meanwhile, back at the lair.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Good job, Men. And as a reward, I'm letting you two have the whole weekend off.

Henchman #1: Really Boss? Thanks. Charlie and I have been talking about going fishing for a whole weekend.

Dr. Two-Brains: There you go. You and Charlie can go fishing this whole weekend, while I stay here in town. I'll even let you have some of my prized cheese for your trip.

Henchman #1: Thank you, Boss. Come on, Charlie. Let's get packing. Do you mind if we borrowed your van?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, I wasn't planning on going anywhere this weekend. Sure, go for it.

Henchman #1: Thanks Boss.

(A few hours later, the two henchmen leave the lair and head to go on a fishing trip for the whole weekend, leaving Dr. Two-Brains alone for the whole time.)

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then goes to sit down onto his couch and with a bowl of cheesy popcorn and a can of soda, goes to turn on the The Cheese Channel.) Ahh, peace and quiet. This is just what I needed. (But as he is about to settle down to watch his stories, he begins to hear a weird sound coming from somewhere in his lair.) Hello? Anyone there? Henchmen, are you still here? (After waiting for a response, he no longer hears anything else and continues to watch his programs. But then an hour or so later, he hears the noise again and this time he goes to investigate it.) (He goes all over his lair, into his room, the henchmen's room, the kitchen, the cheese storage, etc and he doesn't see anything, but then he feels a cold breeze all of the sudden.) Man, it got cold in here all of the sudden. (Then the lights turn off and then on again.) Hey! What gives? (Then he sees some freaky writing on the wall of the main room and he goes to read it.) _**"GET OUT NOW! THIS IS MY DOMAIN!"**_ Ok, who wrote this? (He then goes to check on his mice pets and he sees them acting nervous, like they seem to sense something not quite right.) What's wrong with you guys? (Just then, one of his new ray machines is lifted up, by an unseen force and it flies across the room, shattering into pieces.) HEY NOW! I WAS WORKING ON THAT! Whoever you are, show yourself! (He then begins to hear footsteps, heading to the upstairs of his lair and he begins to follow the sound, but is literally pushed back down the stairs by some unseen force.) (At this point, he is becoming nervous, but tries to remain brave.) Whoever you are, I want you out! This is my home now! (The unseen force then begins to throw items at him, like vases and ceramic mice figurines, just missing his head and shattering against the wall next to him. He then begins to hear an eerie voice.)

Eerie Voice: (Sounding something like.) _**GET OUT! MY DOMAIN!**_

Dr. Two-Brains: (He then sees, what looks like, a ghostly figure walking and looking towards him, pointing at him and not looking very friendly.) I have a ghost in my lair? (Then he laughs at himself for thinking such silly things.) No, that wasn't a ghost. I'm just seeing things. It was just the wind that did all that other stuff and the footsteps are probably some animal, like a bat or a raccoon, that's gotten into my lair. Yeah, that's it. (But then he hears the eerie voice again.)

Eerie Voice: (With a more menacing sounding voice.) _**GET OUT OF MY DOMAIN!**_

Dr. Two-Brains: (At this point, he's a bit more scared, but continues to try to get the intruder out of his lair, by reasoning with him.) Excuse me, I'm sorry,whoever you are. But this is my home now. So, please, you need to leave now. I asked nicely. (The eerie figure then appears again and then rushes towards him and disappears before he has time to react and shoves him towards the wall.) Please, go away and leave me be.

(Across town, Becky and Bob are getting ready for bed when she hears someones cries of fear.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Bob, that sounded like Dr. Two-Brains. He sounds scared or something. (Bob, maybe a cat got into his lair or something.) Well, let's check it out. WORD UP! (She and Huggy are now rushing towards Doc's lair.) Doc? It's Wordgirl? Are you ok?

Dr. Two-Brains: (He comes out from underneath a yellow, cheese-looking blanket and is relieved to see Wordgirl in his lair.) Wordgirl, thank goodness.

Wordgirl/Becky: So, what's going on? I heard you scream at the top of your lungs. Is everything ok in here?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, I don't know if I'm just seeing things or what, but I think my lair is haunted!

Wordgirl/Becky: Haunted? As in you think there's a ghost in your lair?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes.

Wordgirl/Becky: It could be your henchmen?

Dr. Two-Brains: No, I let my henchmen go on a weekend long fishing trip.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe a cat or some other animal got into your lair.

Dr. Two-Brains: Maybe, but a cat can't do this. (He then shows her the many threatening messages on the walls of his lair.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe your mice did that.

Dr. Two-Brains: They didn't make any threatening warnings like _**"GET OUT OF MY DOMAIN!"**_. Besides, I saw an apparition.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Huggy, apparation?) An apparation is just another word for a ghost or a spirit. (Huggy, thanks. I'm kind of scared here now.) Don't worry, Huggy. So, you're saying that you saw this ghost and that he is threatening you with eerie messages, carved into your wall?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. Can you help me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I don't know how much help I can be. If this is a ghost, there's no way for me to battle him. We'll just have to find a way to get rid of him. So, when did you began to experience this ghost?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, I was sitting down to eat some cheesy popcorn and soda and watching some of my stories on the Cheese Channel. Then I heard some noises. At first I thought it was my imagination and then I thought a raccoon or something got in. That's happened before, if you must know.

Wordgirl/Becky: Really? You've gotten a raccoon in your lair?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes. My lair is in need of many repairs and animals can easily find their way into my lair. Once a raccoon got in and it took my henchmen and I several hours to get rid of it. Finally, we called Animal Control. I've gotten oppossums, birds of all sorts, rats, bugs, and who knows what other animals. But anyway, I looked around and I found no animals in my lair. Then I went back to the main room and then the lights go off and then when they come back on, I see this eerie message carved into the wall. Then I see a spirit, heard eerie voices, objects being thrown at me and everything.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, I see. Can I ask? How old is this building?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm not sure. I think it might be over 100 years old. It may have been around since 1900.

Wordgirl/Becky: Fair City's been around for about that long, maybe longer. Maybe something happened in this building back when it was first built.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, I didn't do a lot of research when I decided to live here and all, but I believe it used to be a factory of some kind and then later, it became a warehouse. And when I was a kid, it was abandoned until my henchmen and I moved in. So, do you believe me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, yeah. I can see that your lair can be haunted, given the fact that it's been here for 100 years or so. Tell you what. How about I give you a 'safer' place to sleep tonight?

Dr. Two-Brains: Where will that be?

Wordgirl/Becky: Jail. Don't forget, we were in a battle earlier today and you got away from me.

Dr. Two-Brains: You know what? Perhaps jail will be a less scary place for me. Besides there's other villains there as well.

Wordgirl/Becky: Not too many, other than Rope Guy, Big Left-Hand Guy, and Invisi-Bill. (She then later takes Doc to jail and he gratefully steps into his cell and begins to feel better.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wordgirl, can I ask a favor before you leave?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure.

Dr. Two-Brains: Can you find a way to get rid of the ghost in my lair?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'll do my best. I have to find out the history of it first to see who or what I'm dealing with. Then we can go from there.

Dr. Two-Brains: Thanks.

(Wordgirl and Huggy leave the jail house and head home for the night as Doc falls asleep in his cell and begins to rest peacefully.)

(The next day, Becky and Bob come down to for breakfast.)

Mr. Botsford: So Becky, what do you and Bob have planned for today, after school?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, Violet and I have Art Class after school.

(Later, Becky and Bob head for school.)

(At the end of class.)

Violet: Hey Becky. See you in Art class later today.

Wordgirl/Becky: Right. I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me.

Violet: No problem.

Scoops: Hey Becky, I need some help in investigating a new story. The Big City Times liked my last article and they wanted me to come up with another story. Do you think you can help me?

Wordgirl/Becky: That sounds like a great idea. I have Art class today, but we can go tomorrow.

Scoops: Ok. I want to write a story that is full of excitement and mystery.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, well I have one. I heard, from Wordgirl, that Dr. Two-Brains' lair is possibly haunted by an evil and/or angry spirit.

Scoops: (He reacts with great excitement and wonderment.) WOW! Now that does sound exciting. I hope it's a bit more real and exciting than the Museum's new Haunted Treasure Attraction.

Wordgirl/Becky: From what I heard, from Wordgirl, is that Doc was so scared that he gladly went to jail because he was too scared to be alone in his lair.

Scoops: Sounds awesome.

Wordgirl/Becky: But Wordgirl also told me that she needs to read up on the history of that building and find out if anyone died there or something.

Scoops: Hmmm, good idea. Let me know what she finds out.

Wordgirl/Becky: Will do, Scoops.

(Later that day, Becky, Bob, and Violet are at Art Class.)

Violet: So, what did you and Scoops talk about today?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he needed help in finding a new and exciting story for the Big City Times and I told him that I heard from Wordgirl that Dr. Two-Brains' lair is possibly haunted.

Violet: OOO! Is this a real haunting or a fake one?

Wordgirl/Becky: From what Wordgirl told me, it appears to be a real haunting.

Violet: Would you and Scoops mind if I tagged along?

Wordgirl/Becky: Sure. I'll see what he says first.

(They then see Tobey enter their Art Class.)

Tobey: Hello Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hello Tobey. I thought you didn't like Art Class.

Tobey: Well, I decided to give it another shot. Besides, Mother wants me to occupy my time doing something like this, rather than spend my time designing another robot.

Wordgirl/Becky: But don't you use art in your robot designs?

Tobey: Yes, yes I do. So, what are you two talking about?

Violet: Well, Becky and I were discussing about helping Scoops with a new article for the Big City Times and she told me about something Wordgirl found out.

Tobey: Oh? And what may that be?

Wordgirl/Becky: That Doc's lair might be haunted.

Tobey: Haunted? Come now. You don't really believe in ghosts, do you?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I'm not sure. I was told that Doc was so scared to be alone in his lair that he felt better when Wordgirl took him to prison.

Tobey: (Sighs under his breath.) Ugh! He probably saw a cat wandering around his lair or something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, do you want to come along with us and see for yourself?

Tobey: I guess so. I have nothing better to do. Mother also took away my newest robot plans and said that I can't have them back for about a month.

(That evening, Wordgirl and Huggy are heading to the jail to see how Doc is doing.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there. How are you doing?

Dr. Two-Brains: I'm doing better. But I keep thinking about that ghost haunting my lair. I haven't had a cheese craving the whole time I've been in here.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, try not to think about it too much. Tomorrow, I'm researching more about your lair. I'm guessing whatever is haunting your lair has something to do with some event from the past.

(Early the next day, Becky and Bob awaken and head to have breakfast with their family.)

Mrs. Botsford: So Becky, what are you and Bob doing today? You're up so early.

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, Bob and I are heading to the library. I'm doing research on the history of some of the buildings in town.

Mrs. Botsford: What a great idea, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: Some friends of mine are going to be there as well.

Mrs. Botsford: Well then, have fun and tell me what you learned.

Wordgirl/Becky: Will do.

(Later, Becky and Bob arrive at the City Library and they meet up with Scoops and Violet.)

Scoops: Hey there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Where's Tobey? I thought he said that he wanted to help us.

Tobey: Hey there. I'm here, just like I said I would be. So, have any of you found out anything?

Wordgirl/Becky: We just got here, ourselves.

Violet: Um, what are we researching in the library?

Wordgirl/Becky: Because Wordgirl asked me to look up historical information about Doc's lair. She's off battling a villain somewhere, which is why she's not here right now. So, I told her that I would help her out by finding any information we can.

Scoops: This is going to be so cool and awesome. Fair City's very own haunted building.

Violet: And who knows what other buildings in town are haunted?

(The four kids and Bob begin to read all they can about anything that will help them find out about the haunting in Doc's lair and after several hours, they don't find much at all.)

Tobey: This is getting us no where.

Wordgirl/Becky: Maybe we aren't looking in the right place.

Scoops: How about the city's archives?

Violet: Archives?

Wordgirl/Becky: Archives are a collection of documents, like letters, official papers, photos, etc. They are usually kept and used for their historical interest. What Scoops is saying that maybe the city's archives have more information about the city then the library does. But where are the archives located?

Tobey: I think I know. My mother took me there once, when I was four or five. I think she was trying to find information about my father or something. I'm not sure.

Violet: Maybe we don't have to do that. Maybe I can talk to the spirit and find out what he or she wants.

Wordgirl/Becky: You mean like a Medium or psyhic?

Violet: Yes.

Scoops: This will be gold.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. How about we do this? Tobey, can you go to the archives and find out anything you can about that building?

Tobey: I guess so. What are you three going to do?

Wordgirl/Becky: We are going to see if Violet can communicate with the ghost.

Tobey: Ok.

Wordgirl/Becky: (Bob squeaks, I'll stay with Tobey.) Are you sure, Bob? (He nods and gives a thumbs up.) Ok. You don't mind if Bob went with you to the archives, Tobey?

Tobey: No, I don't mind.

(With that, Tobey and Bob head over to the city's archives while Becky, Violet, and Scoops head over to Doc's warehouse lair.)

(When they arrive at the lair, they see objects flying all over the place and smashing into walls and everything.)

Scoops: (Speaking loud enough to be heard over the chaos.) Now what?

Wordgirl/Becky: (In the same voice volume as Violet.) I'm not sure.

Violet: Maybe I can try something. (She then goes to the center of the room and clears her throat, preparing to speak loudly.) HELLO THERE! CAN YOU PLEASE CEASE IN THROWING THESE OBJECTS AROUND! (Soon the objects cease flying and everything seems calm, for the moment but then.)

(Scoops and Becky go to join her in the center of the room.)

Wordgirl/Becky: That was totally awesome, Violet.

Violet: Thanks. You just have to know how to talk to spirits.

Scoops: I documented that whole phenomenal experience. Man, my readers are going to be so pleased.

(Now the three kids split up and go into three different areas of the main room and when Violet comes to an area where the first threatening message was carved into Doc's wall, she begins to feel a slight chill and then feels a presence around her.)

Violet: (She decides to make contact with the being she thinks is in that area.) Excuse me, I don't want to intrude, but I'm Violet and my friends and I are here to help someone who lives at this location. He claims that you or someone is trying to make him leave the building for some reason. (She then hears an eerie voice.)

Eerie Voice: GET OUT! MY DOMAIN!

Violet: I'm sorry, but you don't live here anymore. Someone else lives here now and that means that you have to leave and let him live here in peace, despite the fact that he's a super villain. (The ghostly figure is angered by Violet's request that she's flung across the room and she almost collides with one of Doc's larger ray machines.)

Wordgirl/Becky: (She had seen what happened and goes to check on her friend.) Violet? Are you ok?

Violet: Yeah. I think we have an angered spirit in this place and I asked him or her to leave, but that only made the spirit more angry.

Scoops: I heard a big crash. Are you both ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm fine.

Violet: I was flung by the angry spirit but I'm ok.

Scoops: So, now what?

(The three kids are all baffled as to what to do about this.)

(Meanwhile, back in the city archives, Tobey and Bob are searching for any information about the history of Doc's lair.)

Tobey: (He and Bob find all the information they need and make copies of some of the important articles and stories that might help them.) I think I got all the information we need. Come on, Bob. (He and Bob head over to Doc's lair and joins up with Becky, Violet, and Scoops.) I have the information we need. I hope this is all of it.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She then looks at her watch and sees that it's time to head home for dinner.) It's dinnertime at my house.

(The other kids agree that it's dinnertime and they all head for their homes.)

Violet: So, when are we going to hear the information that Tobey found?

Wordgirl/Becky: How about we come back here tomorrow and we can discuss this then?

Scoops: Good idea.

(With that, the kids all head home for the remainder of the day and after dinner, Becky transforms into Wordgirl and heads to the jail to let Doc know that she and her friends are trying to find out about the haunting ghost in his lair why he's there.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Hey there, Doc.

Dr. Two-Brains: Hey there, Wordgirl. So, do you have anything to tell me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, tomorrow, I'm hoping to find out more about your lair what had happened there in the past. And you're right to have fear of this spirit. He or she even attacked my friend, Violet. She tried to reason with the ghost and he flung her across the room and she almost flew into one of your larger ray machines.

Dr. Two-Brains: Oh, I see. Is she ok?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, she's fine. But there's something about this spirit. I'm not sure why he or she is so angry.

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, thanks for the update. I really appreciate you helping me with this.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem, Doc. So, when are your henchmen coming home?

Dr. Two-Brains: Monday. So I need to have the ghost out of the lair before they return.

Wordgirl/Becky: Doc, I'll try to do my best to solve this before then, but I can't guarantee it.

Dr. Two-Brains: I understand.

Butcher: (Who is in the cell across from him has heard them talking about this ghost thing for the past few days and decides to join in the conversation.) What is this about a ghost?

Dr. Two-Brains: Well, um…My lair is haunted and Wordgirl is trying to help me get rid of it.

Butcher: Your lair is haunted?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah. I know, that sounds crazy.

Butcher: Why would you say that? I feel bad for you, Buddy. Well, I guess I can see it. You do live in one of the oldest buildings in town.

Dr. Two-Brains: Yeah, I guess I do.

Chuck: (Who's locked up across from Doc has also heard the conversation and decides to also join in.) Hey, Two-Brains, I hear that your lair is haunted.

Dr. Two-Brains: (He begins to feel somewhat embarrassed .) Yeah.

Chuck: Hey Wordgirl, did you check the city archives?

Wordgirl/Becky: I asked Tobey to check those and he's going to tell me some information that he found out.

Butcher: Why did you ask about that?

Chuck: Because the archives have information about the past history of our town and maybe they can tell Wordgirl and her friends something that took place in the past in Doc's lair and now there's a ghost in your lair because of that event in the past.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow Chuck, I'm very impressed with everything you said.

Chuck: Thanks. My father used to tell Brent and I a lot of stories about our town's past.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, that's the first time I've ever heard you mention your father.

Chuck: Yeah, he died when I was 21.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sorry to hear that. Well, getting back to the original subject, like I said, my friends and I are going to do all that we can to help you. But in the meantime, are you ok with staying here in jail until we get this solved?

Dr. Two-Brains: As weird as this is going to sound, yes, I'm ok with staying here in jail until this is all over.

(With that, Wordgirl heads home for the night and the next day, Sunday, Becky and her friends are eagered to learn what Tobey found out in the city's archives.)

Tobey: (He has come over to Becky's house to tell the story.) Thanks for inviting me to your house, Becky.

Wordgirl/Becky: No problem. And your mother knows that you came here?

Tobey: Yes, I told her that I was hanging out with Becky Botsford and she granted me permission to do so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ok. (They then go into the backyard, where TJ and Johnson are setting up his clubhouse for their weekly Wordgirl Fan Club meeting.)

TJ: (He then sees his sister, along with Tobey, Violet, and Scoops.) What are you all doing out here? And why is there a villain in our backyard?

Wordgirl/Becky: Mom said that Tobey can visit and you don't have the authority to tell me who to hang out with.

TJ: Fine then. Come on, Johnson.

Wordgirl/Becky: Ugh! Having a sibling can sometimes be a hassle. You three are so lucky to not have a sibling.

Tobey: Hmmm, yes, I can see the privilage of not having a younger or older brother or sister.

Violet: But it does become quite lonely.

Scoops: I've asked my parents why they don't want another child in the family and they always tell me, 'Not at this time'. So, getting back to the main topic as to why we're here.

Tobey: Oh yes. I brought the information Bob and I got from the city archives. And it mentioned that about 25 years before Doc's lair was built, there used to be a ranch there.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I can kind of see it. So, when was the lair built?

Tobey: It was built in 1895. Which means the ranch, that was there prior, was built in 1870 or so. And there's a horrible story behind what went on at that ranch.

Wordgirl/Becky: I didn't think our town was that old.

Tobey: In the 1870's, Fair City was just a small gold mining town.

Scoops: Tell us the story.

Tobey: Ok. Well the ranch was owned by a man named Owen Micheals. He had a group of followers who came with him to California, after the Civil War ended. They built that ranch themselves and it took them many years to complete it. And a little after they finished it, they started their unsavory crimes against the citizens of Fair City.

Violet: Which were?

Tobey: I'm not sure if you all can handle this. Being a young super villain, even I found the crimes that these people committed disgusting and unsavory.

(At this point, both TJ and Johnson had stopped setting up for their meeting and begin to listen to the story that Tobey is telling Becky and her friends.)

Wordgirl/Becky: So, what happened, Tobey?

Tobey: Well…um…they were cannibals.

Scoops: Wow, we had cannibals living in our city? How many people did they kill?

Tobey: Well, it's estimated that they killed about 99 people and only one of their victims got away, which is how the sheriff and his men found out about Owen and his followers. But this person did give an account as to what went on. It was said that they had a previous victim and the one that got away saw how they tortured, murdered, and eaten the person. This is how they did what they did. First, they would kidnap the victim, then they would torture that person in unsavory ways, depending on what their gender or age was. Then, right before they kill the person, they prepare for their feast by boiling a large pot of water, and then they would cook and eat them.

Violet: Oh my…(She begins to feel slightly nauseous at the thought of people eating other people.) So, what happened to the person who got away from them?

Tobey: Well, you all will find this most interesting. The young woman who got away from them was named Edith May. She was the new young bride and the Great grandmother of our very own, Granny May.

Wordgirl/Becky: Granny May's great grandmother was supposed to be the 100th victim?

Tobey: Something like that. And so, after she escaped from them, she went and reported them to the town's sheriff and they were arrested and they were sentenced to hang. But Owen somehow escaped from the town's jail. His followers weren't so lucky and they were all executed for their crimes.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, they used to use Capitol Punishment in this town?

Tobey: That's right.

Scoops: My grandfather said that they stopped using Capitol Punishment in the 1940's I think.

TJ: Hey, are you finished with the story or not?

Wordgirl/Becky: TJ, I thought you and Johnson were setting up for your meeting?

TJ: We were, but we kind of heard Tobey tell this story and now we want to hear the rest of it.

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine. Go ahead, Tobey. Tell us the rest of the story.

Tobey: Very well. When Owen got back to his ranch, he saw that the town's citizens had burned it down and he became so furious and he blamed the woman who got away and reported him. So, he then made a bonfire with the remains of his home and went to capture again. This time, she was two months pregnant with her first child, but of course, he didn't care. He was going to throw her into the bonfire, but the sheriff and her husband tracked him down and he ended up getting burned to death. And as his body continued to burn, he swore that he will never rest peacefully and he intended to haunt her and her descendents. But his spirit couldn't leave the spot where he died so he continued to haunt the very area where he died. Soon after the ranch was fully burned to the ground, it was remained vacant for a few years until a furniture business bought it to build a factory. And that's when Doc's lair was built. But Owen's ghost continued to haunt the site and several businesses had either went bankrupt or whatever because of Owen's ghost haunting that building. So, in 1968, the city had deemed it condemned and it remained unused, until in 2007, when Doc and his henchmen moved in.

Wordgirl/Becky: Wow, what a story. So, how do we get rid of this spirit?

Tobey: I don't know. I really don't know.

Violet: And why is he picking on Dr. Two-Brains if he's really after Granny May's family?

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm. I don't know. But we don't want him to haunt Granny May or any member of her family either.

Scoops: But none of the employees from all those past businesses were related to Granny May either.

Wordgirl/Becky: Hmmm, Tobey. Do you have a picture of this Owen Micheals?

Tobey: I forgot to get a picture of him. Why?

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm wondering. I think I'm going to go and let Wordgirl know what's going on.

TJ: Wait? You know Wordgirl?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, she's the one who told me about this haunting in Doc's lair.

TJ: You mean that there's a real haunted building in this town? Woohoo! I don't live in a boring town!

Johnson: Not a boring town!

(Later, the night, Becky and Bob transform into Wordgirl and Capt. Huggyface and head over to the jail and tells Doc everything that Tobey told her.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Wow, I heard that the Fair City Cannibals were only a legend. Hmm, and the leader's ghost is residing in my lair and he wants to haunt the descendents of Edith May, in order to get revenge? And one of her descendents is Granny May?

Wordgirl/Becky: That's correct. We still don't know why, all of the sudden, he's bothering you or why he haunted the employees of the past businesses that used to reside there as well. Well, when your henchmen come back, they're going to have to stay here in jail until I'm able to get rid of this spirit from your lair and I'm not quite sure how I'll be able to do that. But, I'll try to do my best at solving this. (She then heads out of the jail and heads home for the night.) Huggy, I think I need to go over to Doc's lair and confront this angry ghost and I'm thinking of confronting him alone. (Huggy, are you crazy?) No, I know it'll be scary and dangerous, but I need to do this. Well, I need to at least try. (She then transforms and heads over to Doc's lair and she sees that the henchmen haven't returned yet and that it's well passed Midnight.) (Gulps and enters the dark and spooky lair.) (As she floats around inside, she suddenly feels a cold sensation in the part of the main room where Violet had tried to make contact with the spirit as well.) (Wordgirl becomes as brave as she can and goes to confront the spirit.) **OK! OWEN MICHEALS, IF YOU'RE HERE IN THIS BUILDING. GIVE ME A SIGN! **(The angry spirit of Owen Micheals appears to her.) **I SEE YOU AND I HOPE YOU UNDERSTAND THAT YOU'RE NOT DEALING WITH AN EARTH BEING HERE. I'M WORDGIRL AND I'M AN ALIEN FROM LEXICON! I WANT YOU TO LEAVE THIS BUILDING AND LEAVE THE CURRENT OCCUPANTS ALONE! I HEARD ABOUT THE CRIMES YOU DID BACK WHEN YOU WERE ALIVE AND I FOUND THEM TO BE HORRIBLE AND DISGUSTING! AND I ALSO DON'T WANT YOU TO BOTHER THE DECSENDENTS OF EDITH MAY! **

Owen's Ghost: (In an eerie voice.) _**IF YOU WANT TO MAKE ME LEAVE ALONE THE CURRENT RESIDENTS OF THIS BUILDING, WHICH IS SITTING ON MY LAND, AND LEAVE ALONE THE DESCENDENTS OF EDITH MAY, THEN YOU HAVE TO DIE, ALIEN-GIRL! **_

Wordgirl/Becky: Look, I understand that they built this building on top of what was your land, but you aren't living here anymore and therefore, you have no more claim to it. And getting revenge on the descendents of your only victim that escaped isn't right either. So, you should just go away and leave the living alone!

Owen's Ghost: (In an eerily angry voice.) _**THEN I GUESS YOU CHOOSE TO DIE! I'LL SEE YOU ON THE OTHER SIDE, ALIEN-GIRL! **_(With that, Owen's ghost heads for Doc's kitchen and turns on the gas and it quickly fills the room and Wordgirl tries her best to avoid the toxic fumes, but finds herself passing out and then she awakens in another place, and comes face to face with the ghost of Owen Micheals.) Hello there and welcome to the afterlife.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She looks at her uniform and instead of it being red and yellow, it's ice blue and white.) What did you do to me? (And now her voice begins to have an echo-like tone.)

Owen's Ghost: You're dead, Little Alien-Girl. And now we can have that battle that you wanted.

Wordgirl/Becky: I don't want to battle you. I just wanted you to leave my friends alone.

Owen's Ghost: Then, you will have to battle me and win, in order for me leave.

Wordgirl/Becky: Fine then, if that's the way you want it.

(As Wordgirl battles Owen's Ghost in the afterlife, Doc's Henchmen return to the lair and notice that the lair is full of gaseous chemicals and they immediately go to open a window and shut off the gas in the kitchen.)

(Then Charlie, the silent henchman sees a small figure in the far corner of the main room and goes to check it out.)

Henchman #1: What are you looking at, Charlie? (He then points to Wordgirl's fallen form in the room.) Is she ok? (Charlie shrugs and goes to lift her into his arms.) What should we do? Where's Doc? (Charlie places her on the sofa and then he and the other henchman search all over for Doc and they figure that he might've been taken to jail and decide to head over there, taking Wordgirl with them.) I hope she's ok.

(Soon they arrive at the city jail and the Warden allows them to visit Doc, since he's only there until the ghost leaves the lair.)

Dr. Two-Brains: Henchmen, how was your trip?

Henchman #1: It was great. But, Charlie and I have to tell you something. When we came home, the lair was full of gas and we found Wordgirl passed out inside.

Dr. Two-Brains: What? Is she ok?

Henchman #1: We don't know. She's in the van right now. And don't worry about the lair anymore. We aired it out and turned off the gas. It should be ok but we're going to have to stay somewhere else in the meantime.

Dr. Two-Brains: We can stay at the convention hall or something.

(Meanwhile, in the afterlife, Wordgirl and Owen Micheals are still in a major spiritual battle and Wordgirl seems to be losing the battle.)

Wordgirl/Becky: Why are you doing this? Why can't you leave the living alone?

Owen's Ghost: Because I don't want to. I'm going to make everyone who are responsible for my demise pay for this.

Wordgirl/Becky: But the people your haunting have nothing to do with what happened to you.

Owen's Ghost: You know, we have all eternity to battle. All I have to do is wait long enough and your living body will wither away into dust. (His evil cackle has an evil echo to it, making him sound even more scarier.)

(Meanwhile, back with the living.)

(Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen are in the van going to the convention hall to stay until their lair is safe for them to return.)

(While one of his henchmen drives the van, Doc is holding Wordgirl's passed out form in his arms.)

Henchman #1: Boss, is she…dead?

Dr. Two-Brains: I hope not. It'll be all my fault if she is. But if she is, then maybe she can get rid of the ghost that was haunting our lair.

Henchman #1: There was a ghost haunting our lair?

Dr. Two-Brains: Yes, it was the ghost of Owen Micheals. The notorious cannibal who killed his captives and then he and his followers ate them. One got away from him and now, he's haunting our lair. Maybe Wordgirl's spirit is trying to stop him or something.

Henchman #1: Then if Wordgirl is dead, it's not your fault. It's the ghost of Owen Micheal's fault. Charlie and I know that you don't want Wordgirl to die, no matter how many times you've said it.

Dr. Two-Brains: No, I don't want her dead. No part of me wants her dead. (He then hugs her fallen form and tears fall from his eyes.) I'm so sorry, Wordgirl. I really am. But please, come back to us.

(Meanwhile, after awhile, Owen's spirit has beaten Wordgirl's spirit, which is fighting to return to her body.)

Owen's Ghost: You and your body will never again be reunitied. I'll see to it that you suffer just like every person I devoured while I was alive.

(But just then, from behind him comes another spirit. A spirit who knows Owen very well.)

Edith: (She takes him by the hands and ties them up behind his back.) You will no longer haunt or curse anyone again, Owen. For I am the victim that got away from you and was allowed to get married and raise a family.

Wordgirl/Becky: You're Edith May. I know your granddaughter, great granddaughter, and I even know your great-great-great grandson.

Edith: Yes, my child. I'm Edith May and I've been watching over my descendents to make sure that this man doesn't harm them. I'm sorry that my great granddaughter is a villain…

Wordgirl/Becky: It's ok. She's not that bad sometimes.

Edith: (She then turns her attention back to Owen.) As for you. I'm going to take you somewhere where you'll never harm the living again. And, My Child, I think it's time for you to get back to your body. There's someone back there who is really feeling upset and guilty about all of this. Go back and let them know that they and the living are safe.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Edith.

Edith: You're welcome, My Child. Tell my great granddaughter that I said "Hi!".

Wordgirl/Becky: Will do.

(Meanwhile, at the convention hall, Dr. Two-Brains and his henchmen are sitting in a room while Wordgirl's fallen form, 'sleeps'.)

Henchman #1: Is she awake yet, Boss?

Dr. Two-Brains: No. She's still…I don't know.

Henchman #1: (He and Charlie are about to head into another room, when Charlie sees her body twitching and slight sounds escape her mouth.) BOSS! I think she's trying to wake up!

Dr. Two-Brains: Come on, Sweetie. You can do it. You're the toughest superhero I know of.

Wordgirl/Becky: (She awakens and looks around the room and she notices that she's no longer in Doc's lair.) Where am I?

Dr. Two-Brains: You're in the convention hall. Where my fellow villains and I hold our meetings. My henchmen and I are going to stay here until our lair is livable again.

Wordgirl/Becky: But, how did I get here?

Henchman #1: Charlie and I returned to the lair and saw you passed out in the main room and there was the smell of gasous fumes in the air. So we took you out of there and brought you with us when we asked for Doc to be released from jail.

Wordgirl/Becky: Thank you, Henchmen. I'm still feeling a bit woozy from the fumes.

Dr. Two-Brains: So, what happened with the ghost of Owen Micheals?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, we were battling in the afterlife and he was winning, but then the great grandmother of our very own, Granny May, came along and he's now no longer a threat or curse to us or anyone.

Dr. Two-Brains: So, you mentioned that you were in the afterlife. So does that mean that you were technically, officially dead for a short period of time?

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I guess I was dead for a short period of time. But I think it was more of a near-death experience. (She then sees the expression on her nemesis and she goes to give him a hug, to let him know that she's ok and he doesn't have to feel guilty for what happened.) Doc, I would lay my life down for anyone and I don't want you or anyone to feel guilty about it.

Dr. Two-Brains: You say that all the time but it makes me feel guilty. But thanks for helping me. And I'm not going to guarantee that I'll give up crime or villainy, but I appreciate your willingness to help me.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's what I'm here for, Doc. (After a while, Wordgirl is feeling better and, after she waves to Doc and his henchmen, she heads home for the night.)

(During the next week, Becky tells her friends, Violet, Scoops, and Tobey about Wordgirl's whole experience and Scoops writes and gives the story to the Big City Times and they post the article.)

(That Friday, Scoops comes into school to show his friends the latest edition of the Big City Times.)

Wordgirl/Becky: This is great, Scoops. I'm sure Wordgirl is pleased with this article as well.

Scoops: You think?

Wordgirl/Becky: Well sure. Why wouldn't she be?

Violet: I can't believe that Wordgirl had a near-death experience. That must've been scary.

Wordgirl/Becky: I'm sure it was.

Tobey: Can I see that paper? (He then reads the article and he sees his name in it.) Wow, my name is actually in the paper and has nothing to do with me and my robots destroying the city. Scoops, do you mind if I made a copy of this?

Scoops: Actually, I have copies of the article right here. (He then hands a copy to Tobey.)

Tobey: Thank you.

(Later that day, Wordgirl and Huggy head over to Granny May's house.)

Wordgirl/Becky: I hope she's home. (She goes to knock on the door.)

Granny May: (She hears the door and goes to answer it.) I'm coming. (She opens it and sees Wordgirl and Huggy.) Hey there, Wordgirl. Doc mentioned that you wanted to come and see me about something.

Wordgirl/Becky: Yeah, I hope I'm not catching you at a bad time.

Granny May: Not at all, Sweet Pea. Come on in. So what did you want to come and tell me?

Wordgirl/Becky: Um, when Doc talked to you, did he tell you that I helped him with a situation?

Granny May: Yes, he said that his lair was haunted and that you had a near-death experience and met my great grandmother.

Wordgirl/Becky: That's right. Did he also mention that your great grandmother was almost killed by a cannibalistic man named Owen Micheals?

Granny May: Yes. He did mention that.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I was also told that the ghost of Owen Micheals wanted to take revenge on your great grandmother by haunting her descendents. But now, you, your mother, your children, and grandchildren are all safe from that man's angry and vengeful spirit.

Granny May: I want to thank you for that, Deary. Actually for years, I've heard rumors about that man's ghost. My mother used to tell me stories about him when I was not much older than you. I then told the same stories to my two sons and my daughter. I actually thought that they were just stories. But there were times when I'm sitting in prison and I would hear an eerie voice in the air. I always thought it was Rope Guy talking in his sleep or something. But sometimes I would see a vison of an angry-looking man, but then it would disappear. Wordgirl, I want to thank you for helping to get rid of the ghost of that awful man. But I'm sorry that you almost died in ordered to do so.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, he was actually winning the battle and it was your great grandmother who actually beat and took him to where he needs to be.

Granny May: That's a story I can't wait to tell my own grandchildren and, hopefully, they'll pass that story down to their children.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, it's good to know that you come from a long line of powerful women and even after they're gone, they're still just as strong and powerful as ever.

Granny May: You got that right, Baby.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, I have to get going now. I'll see you later, Granny May.

Granny May: You will, Sweetie. The next time we battle, that is.

Wordgirl/Becky: Will you ever give up crime?

Granny May: I don't know. Maybe, someday I will.

Wordgirl/Becky: And I'll be there when it happens. (She zooms to the door.) Oh, by the way, your great grandmother says 'Hi!".

Granny May: Thank you. And thank you for coming to see me and telling me this good news.

Wordgirl/Becky: Well, if you want to know more about it, it'll be in the Big City Times newspaper.

Granny May: I'll make sure to get a copy. Bye Baby.

(With that, Wordgirl and Huggy head home and a few weeks later, Doc and his henchmen move back into their lair and they never have to worry about the ghost of Owen Micheals again.)

The End…

HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
